A Mirrors Reflection
by Yumi Hanako
Summary: Have you ever heard of the saying that some where in the world you will have someone who looks exactly like you? They say it's like having a twin but the term they use for it is 'doppleganger'. The saying goes that when a person meets their mirror image it is a harbringer of bad luck or could even be an omen of death. Still...One day I'd like to meet mine. [Hisame Kitami x OC]
1. Chapter 1

_Have you ever heard of the saying that some where in the world you will have someone who looks exactly like you? They say it's like having a twin but the term they use for it is 'doppleganger'. The saying goes that when a person meets their mirror image it is a harbringer of bad luck or could even be an omen of death. _**_ Still….One day I'd like to meet mine._**

Afternoon dawned on the school's library, the noon sun shone through the vents reflecting off the spines of dusty old books. Hidden away from immediate human contact a girl with waist length blonde hair kept her eyes glued to her book. She attentively placed one of her fingers in between the books page and closed it as she forced herself up from her snug corner. As she walked along the bookshelf she admired each book that still had a story to tell her without paying her other surroundings in mind as she turned the corner she smack into or more so someone causing her to fall back and drop her book.

"Hey! Watch where you are going!" a boys voice rang through the empty library. "Huh? Is that…you Mami…?"

"Uuuu…My name isn't _Mami_ it's _Kisaki_." Kisaki complained as she opened her eyes to see the boy standing before her. He had burgundy coloured hair and amber eyes that hid behind a pair of black rectangular glasses his appearance left her speechless as her heart thumped loudly it echoed in her ears. The boy made Kisaki's heart thump harder as he stood there just starring at her with a look of disbelief.

"So then…a twin? No. Mami is an only child which would then make this a doppleganger?" He mumbled to himself still ignoring Kisaki entirely she started to lose patience.

:I already said I'm not _Mami_, I'm _Kisaki_… Kisae Kisaki. You could at least tell me your name…" Kisaki questioned as she got up on her feet facing the boy.

"Hisame, Kitami Hisame. Sorry it's just you look a lot like a girl I know so you caught me by surprise…" He answered looking embarrassed about the situation they were in.

"N-no it's alright…" Kisaki shook her head as she bent down to pick up her book. "I'm the who is sorry, I should of been looking and I just bumped into you."

Kisaki's attention averted to her book as she flipped through the pages trying to find the page she was on. Once finding it she gave a sigh of relief as she slipped one of her fingers back in to mark the page again. Meanwhile Hisame's eyes had found their way to Kisaki's book title.

"The Dandelion Girl?" He muttered out loud

"Mm, I really like this book there is a quote in here that I really love…Maybe I'll share it with you someday. I…really like reading novels and writing so every afternoon after our classes I come here and read."

"I'm usually here often yet, I haven't seen you here reading until today. So do you hide away from people or something?" Hisame asked bluntly without knowing the jab his question had. Seeing the sudden change of expression Kisaki had he quickly went to retract his words. "Ah, I'm sorr-"

"No you're right…I have a corner I set myself up in until the library closes. I disliked when the librarian would come looking for me to tell me it was closing time. So I decided to tell the time with the afternoon sun rays and the shadow it casts from the books. I don't really like interacting much peple much as I'm not good at being very sociable…That's why I hide here after school in a secluded spot. So umm.. If you'll excuse me I have to go. It was nice meeting you though Kitami-kun." Kisaki smiled as she took her leave.

Turning his attention to the bookshelf Hisame frowned as he tapped a finger on the shelf infront of him with a sign above saying 'Romance Novels'.

"Tch, none of these are going to help…That girl though, she really is like Mami's mirror image… Kisaki was her name? If I remember there is a Kisaki in the class."

**Thursday 3rd Period: Computer Class**

"This isn't much fun at all…" Kisaki mumbled to herself as her gingers typed away on the computers keyboard.

"Oi, Mami's doppelganger!" A sudden familiar voice called causing an instant reply

"Uuu I told you I'm not Mami!" She snapped turning her head to Hisame who was wearing a grin.

"I know, I know it's Kisaki. I just wanted to see if you'd have the same reaction again." Kisaki slanted her eyes unimpressed at the dirty trick Hisame just played on her.

"So? What can I help you with Kitami-kun?" she queried diverting her attention back to the computer.

"Kitami-kun, huh? It feels so distant you calling me that. I need your help with something, so can you wait for me in the classroom after school finishes?"

It was a rare and unusual thing for Kisaki as no one asked her for help let alone really talked to her much she was like a wallflower. Deciding it couldn't hurt to try something different she agreed to meet up with Hisame after school finished the day..

**Thursday Afternoon: Classes Finished**

"Before I hear out your request Kitami-kun, I have one of my own." Kisaki straight forwardly asked Hisame fighting back her nerves that ate away at her.

"Your own request? I didn't expect that, sure I'll hear you out though, would it be okay if I go first?" Hisame questioned as he loused in his school chair. Kisaki nodded slowly before pulling out a chair next to his. "I'm in need of ideas of a novel I'm writing at the moment. Well let me rephrase that I have ideas but I'm not entirely sure if they are going to work so well so I need your help."

The idea sounded easy and simple enough for Kisaki to handle. After all Hisame was guy it couldn't be anything too serious that would ask a lot of her until she remembered their encounter yesterday and froze.

"Yo-you're writing…it..it isn't a romance novel is it?" Kisaki stuttered on her words almost sure she knew the answer the to it.

"Mm? Yeah it is why do you ask?" Hisame replied so casually it caused Kisaki to question what sort of male he really was. He wasn't like the other guys in their grade and writing a romance novel? Is must be…

"Weird." Without thinking her mouth moved by itself she panicked at Hisame's reaction but he only laughed.

"It is right? I'm only doing it for fun though, it's not like I have a real motivate behind it." Kisaki stared at Hisame some how his words didn't match what his eyes were saying.

_**You're lying to yourself…**_

There was a small pang in her chest seeing Hisame's eyes tell her a different story. Even if she was awkward around people, she wanted to know more about this boy who reached out to her and most of all she wanted to know who and what drove that look of indescribable affection in his eyes.

"It's not weird, I was just…poking fun sorry. To answer your request though, yes I'll help you." Kisaki replied as she felt her heart beat faster with her nerves eating away at her courage.

"Now for my request, you keep saying I'm this Mami girls doppelganger. My request and condition is simple, Kita-… H-Hisame I want you to eventually introduce me to my doppelganger!"

Hisame stared at Kisaki for awhile in disbelief of her agreeing and more so her request. He gave a small chuckle before standing up and meeting Kisaki's gaze

"Well then looks like you're on a first name bases now. Well I look forward to working with you Kisaki." Staring for a minute Kisaki felt her cheeks burn, no one besides family as ever address her so casually before. She gave a small nod as her body started to give her unknwn emotions she hasn't felt before.

"Oh just one more thing. I'm going to need a pen name, an alias really for when I publish the story online can you think of one?"

"Eh? Ah…" for a moment Kisaki rummaged through her brain for a name. "Then how about…_**Dolce**_?"


	2. Chapter 2

For a moment silence fell upon the two in the empty class room as Hisame stared at Kisaki with a puzzled look before finally bursting out in laughter.

"D-Dolce!? Haha and here I was expecting something Mami would say! Knowing Mami it could of easily been something to do with bunny gorou."

Kisaki felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment and anger at Hisame's mockery as she slammed her hand on the desk by her side.

"What's so funny about Dolce!? If it's romance you're writing about Dolce would suit perfectly!" Kisaki stated staring at Hisame with serious look. Unnerved by the look he was getting, Hisame averted his eyes.

"It sounds French?" He queried to stop Kisaki for fuming even more. Not expecting the reaction she got Kisaki felt her heart thump as her cheeks blushed.

"I-it is French…Dolce means for something to be soft and sweet…" Kisaki mumbled shyly hiding her face that was going red.

"So you know French? You're strange, most girls would be into learning English no?"

Kisaki flinched and looked into straight into Hisame's eyes. Her eyes gave off a serious aura as she clenched the bottom of her skirt.

"I didn't have a choice. My parents are really strict and I was forced into learning it," Her voice deflated as she looked away. "If it's okay now Hisame I'd like to go back to my dorm?"

"Ah, sure…" Hisame mumbled suddenly feeling the change of atmosphere around Kisaki.

As Kisaki started to walk off Hisame clenched his fist and called out to her. Stopping her tracks Kisaki turned around with a worried look on her face.

"Wh-what…?" She flustered on her words as Hisame walked over to her. He put his hand out in front of Kisaki making her confused. "Eh?"

"Y…your phone give it to me." Hisame grumbled impatiently.

Fumbling in her skirt pocket she pulled out her phone and placed it into Hisame's hand. Hisame took it and started to input his number when he was done he looked at the screen.

"Ehh…You really only have your parents in your phone? You don't have any friends?"

Kisaki snatched her phone back off Hisame avoiding any eye contact.

"No…I don't have any friends…I've always been alone since that accident…" Kisaki mumbled under her breath as she turned her back to leave the classroom. "Thank you Hisame…for becoming my friend."

"Thank you…? There is no need to thank you idiot…I know exactly where you're coming from…"

Next Day

During classes the next day Kisaki would get notes passed to her from Hisame. Majority of them were still throwing ideas around for his alias until Hisame passed a note saying:

What about they have a sign? The maid would be cleaning in the court yard and when she looks up the prince shows her his watch meaning they'd meet tonight.

Kisaki re-read the note again making sure her eyes didn't deceive her. She felt her lips turn into a smile as she begun to laugh.

"Ahaha! It's cute and sweet!"

"Kisae-san?" The teacher questioned Kisaki with her sudden out burst of laughing. "Is there something you want to share with the class?"

Kisaki felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment as she sunk down into her chair.

"N-no…sorry."

Hisame looked over at Kisaki and passed her another note.

Serves you right for laughing.

Kisaki puffed her cheeks and glared at Hisame who had a smirk on his face.

After school

Walking towards the girl dormitories Kisaki sighed to herself. She only had just met Hisame and he was already changing her. To get suddenly laugh out in class like that irritated her to no end.

"That Hisame…" She grumbled out loud kicking a patch of dirt.

"What about me?" A voice coming from in front of her questioned.

Kisaki looked up and meet the gaze of Hisame. Staring straight back at her with his amber eyes she immeditatley looked away blushing.

"N-nothing! I was just thinking how you got me into trouble in class today!"

"Hah? How was it my fault!? You were the one laughing at my idea!"

"I only laughed because it was seriously pure hearted. PURE! Like an otomen!" Kisaki shouted as she stopped her foot. Hisame was taken back by her comment and turned away flustered.

"…She wouldn't see it that way…"

"Mm?" Kisaki tilted her head in curiosity obviously not hearing what Hisame said.

"Nothing. Anyways here this is for you." Hisame pulled out a single rose from his jacket pocket and handed it to Kisaki. Kisaki took the rose and looked at it blushing a deep crimison.

"Th-thi-this is for?" She stumbled on her words clearly embarrassed at the sudden gesture.

"I wanted to see how you'd react to it." Hisame simply stated shrugging placing his hands in his pockets. "Besides you looked like you could use some cheering up…"

Kisaki stared at Hisame and felt her heart tighten in her chest. She bought the rose up to her face and smiled.

"Mm…Thank you Hisame, you're really kind."

Hisame went to reply but stopped when he saw a woman with brown hair tied up in a bun and cladded in a black and white dress walk towards them. He frowned when she got closer and revealed to my the principal and owner of Kazahana Private Junior High.

"Kisaki!" The woman called out causing Kisaki to freeze. "You should be back in your dorm already you know the rules!"

Kisaki just nodded her head and started to walk towards her dorm again. Satisfied the woman turned around and walked back inside.

"Oi, Kisaki! You're just going to let her do that to you?" Hisame angrily called towards Kisaki.

"It's not like that!" Kisaki snapped stopping in her tracks.

"Then enlighten me, what is it like?"

Taking a deep breath Kisaki turned around to face Hisame. Her face had changed from her warm smile from before to a sullen expression.

"That woman, our principal…she's my mother…"

"Eh…?"

Later that night

Back in her dorm Kisaki kept picking up her phone to dial Hisame's number but would chicken out last minute. She just left him there after telling him their principal was her mother. The look on his face made her feel uneasy that she just took off.

Now she was here regretting for running away like that. After Hisame had tried to make her smile even if it was just something to be used for his novel.

Throwing her phone to the end of her bed she grabbed her pillow and snuggled into it. Since meeting Hisame the other day her heart felt uneasy and throbbed each time she was around him. Today when he gave her the rose she felt for sure her heart had stopped and wouldn't start pumping again.

Her gaze diverted to the rose he gave her sitting on her dresser. If beauty could be described Kisaki thought to herself this rose would be it. It's petals were undamaged even though it was inside Hisame's jacket, the thorns were removed with extra care that one would believe they never existed. Most of all the vibrant colour of red. Looking at it would remind her the colour of Hisame's hair.

As soon as Hisame crossed her mind Kisaki felt her cheeks blush. Embarrassed she buried her face into her pillow and mused to herself.

"I wonder if this is what it's like to a have a crush on someone…? So then do I…have a crush on Hisame…?


End file.
